thempirestwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
New Imperialist Russia
New Imperialist Russia was created out of the ashes of the Soviet Union following the latters collapse during the '91 Disaster. It saw the rise of a new Tsarist ruling class born from the upper echelons of the fallen Communist Party under Tsar Vladmir I. Last days of the Soviet Union The Soviet Union survived for several weeks after the nuclear exchange and primarily had to deal with expelling the surviving Chinese troops in Soviet territory at the end of the Sino-Soviet Border War who were now in total disarray after the fall of the People's Republic of China. Despite the lack of an organized Chinese resistance the Soviet military too had organizational difficulties as a result of the destruction of much of the communications and logistical infrastructure. The result was bloody and brutal fighting that saw no quarter given and no prisoners taken. The last of the Chinese were defeated in October 1992 as their forces largely chose to return home to their families desserting in their millions. The Rise of Putin At the same time the remnants of the old Soviet leadership crumbled as they become unable to adequately control either the civilian population or the military. Even more worrying were a series of local uprisings in western Ukraine and southern Georgia. At this time new leaders emerged in the KGB including a prominant young officer named Vladimir Putin. Putin staged a coup against his superiors on October 13th 1995 and put himself as leader of the organization. He then turned his attention against the political and military leadership. The killings were brutal and public. The KGB's presence had never been so strong as it was in late 1991 and this snapped many of the Soviet Union's population back in to line. Vlad's New Russia Vladimir Putin was effectively in total and unquestionable control of the Soviet Union from October 19th 1995. From that day on he began to reshape the country in to a new imperial nation modeled on something more reminiscent of the late 19th century. He fabricated written evidence that he had a direct bloodline to the Tsars and on Christmas Day 2009 he declared himself Tsar Vlad the first of the new Imperialist Russia. Tsar Vlad I continued remodeling his embittered new country for the next four years creating a new "aristocracy" comprised mostly of former KGB agents he believed he could trust. However by 2010 unrest in Imperialist Russia continued to grow until finally an organized uprising broke out in Tomsk sparking the Russian Civil War. The Tsar was infuriated and ordered that anyone who took up arms against his troops was to be killed along with their families. The civil war also saw him become more paranoid and he quickly turned on his newly created aristocracy believing they had orchestrated the uprising. Almost half were wiped out in purges not seen since the days of Stalin. The civil war would last for five years and end in the Tsar's victory but would cost a million lives. The New Century In the new century the Tsar demanded the revival of Russia's greatness and restarted the space program with the first launch of a Russian in to space in 2010. In 2013 the Tsar relaunched the Miss Russia contest to show off the beauty of Russian women. In the same year however his security forces brutally crushed a dissident uprising. Category:Nations